<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care For Me by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161675">Care For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? i guess, Boys Kissing, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Needles, Pet Names, Trans, Trans Male Character, no spoilers?? i think lmao, set in the safe house pre season 5, trans!Jon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to be with you forever,” was what Jon started with. “I want to have you, to hold you, to see your smile every morning when I wake up. I want to be able to watch you grow old and tender and hear your voice go out of tune.”</p><p>Jon ignored Martin’s faint, teasing shock. He had to get through this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello! if you've been following my page at all, you'll know I haven't posted for awhile. That's cause I was working on the Rusty Quill Big Bang and that has taken the majority of my writing juices, unfortunately. But I'm finished with it! It should be up soon, in all it's 16k(!) glory. </p><p>If you like this story, please give it kudos and comment! It really means a lot to me :D Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jon, it’s time!” Martin called, his voice muffled but still audible as he shouted across the small cottage. </p><p>Jon sighed and set the book he was reading down onto the coffee table. He hadn’t really been reading it, instead he had focused his attention on Martin who had been happily humming in the kitchen. It was a habit Jon had never noticed until they started to live together.</p><p>A feeling of annoyance had crept into his mind when he’d heard Martin his way into their shared bathroom, setting the weekly chore up lovingly for Jon. Jon knew he ought to head into the bathroom and get the shot over with; it would be quick and easy and he probably would get cuddled by Martin afterwards.</p><p>Instead he opted to flop back on the couch and throw a blanket haphazardly over himself in a meek and feeble attempt to hide away from his responsibilities. He held his breath as he heard footsteps travel down the hallway, ones made by the man he adored more than anything else in the world.</p><p>“Jon, where are- oh,” Martin’s voice was now muffled by the blanket rather than walls, and Jon felt as his heart fluttered. He still wasn’t used to the tenderness that Martin used when saying his name.</p><p>Jon threw off the blanket when he heard Martin laugh, a sight to beautiful to just ignore. His smile was a lovingly annoying one, accompanied by an affectionate eye roll that Jon couldn’t help but smile at.</p><p>“Come on, silly. Let’s get this over with,” Martin said, extending at arm out to Jon. Jon sighed dramatically before standing and walking up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Martin. Jon’s arms didn’t quite reach all the way around Martin, but neither of the pair minded. It was comfortable.</p><p>Jon was surprised when Martin tucked his hands under Jon’s butt and lifted, resting him against his chest. Jon immediately surrendered, wrapping his legs around Martin’s torso and clinging on for dear life as his beloved carried him to the bathroom.</p><p>Martin sat Jon down on the counter and stood in between his legs, planting a kiss solidly on Jon’s forehead. He laughed when Jon sneered, picking up the needle that was already filled with the thick liquid.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jon said softly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Martin pinched the skin on Jon’s stomach and quickly finished the job, wiping away the small mess that was made.</p><p>Jon smiled gratefully and released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Martin ruffled Jon’s hair and slowly moved his hand down Jon’s face to cup his jaw gently. Jon’s head immediately pushed further into his lover’s hands, insistent as a cat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was over.</p><p>“Good job, baby,” Martin whispered, leaning forward to touch his forehead to Jon’s. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Such a small gesture, yet the words that left Martin’s mouth made Jon tear up. They always did.</p><p>“Darling…” Martin whispered, swiping a thumb under Jon’s eye to catch the tear that was rolling down his cheek. “I’m here for you.”</p><p>“I know that,”  Jon sighed and smiled. “I guess I’m just not quite used to living with you yet. You’re always so… sweet.”</p><p>Martin didn’t reply, he only leaned in until their lips were achingly close. His eyes met Jon’s before darting to look at his lips. Jon nodded. A small, curt nod, but it was all that Martin needed.</p><p>Their lips touched, gently kissing each other as their hands moved. Martin’s hands slid down Jon’s body, skin against skin, before resting on his hips. Jon wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck, pulling him tight against his body. He was whispering under his breath, a million declarations of love in between lips touching.</p><p>When Martin pulled away, Jon’s cheeks were cool; he reached up a hand and wiped the tears that had spilled away. He grabbed at Martin’s hand, suddenly filled with the urge to profess his admiration right now, right this second or he might implode. </p><p>“I want to be with you forever,” was what he started with. “I want to have you, to hold you, to see your smile every morning when I wake up. I want to be able to watch you grow old and tender and hear your voice go out of tune.”</p><p>Jon ignored Martin’s faint, teasing shock. He had to get through this.</p><p>“These past few days have the been the happiest I’ve felt in my entire life. I don’t… I don’t know what it is, specifically, about you that made me fall so hard, but I don’t want to question it. I just want to spend the rest of my days with you, never again thinking of the shitty job we left behind.</p><p>“You mean everything to me, now. You are my everything. I know it won’t do much, not right now, but I’d like to ask you a question.”</p><p>Jon finally looked up at Martin, watching as his eyes blew wide. He nodded, slowly and stepped back. Jon smiled shyly as he felt the color rush up to his cheeks. He hadn’t planned to do this today, not really. He had the ring in his pocket, if only for looking for the right opportunity. This was it.</p><p>Jon hopped off the counter and stepped to the side, kneeling down on one knee and reaching into his pocket.</p><p>“Martin K. Blackwood, make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?” Jon asked, his voice quiet and shaky.</p><p>Martin nodded enthusiastically before bending down and hugging Jon, a mess of happy tears and emotions. Jon hugged Martin tightly as both of them fell onto the ground, laughing and crying and sniffling.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Martin breathed, looking down at the small band of metal he’d slipped onto his finger.</p><p>“Who even knows if we can get married now, but one day I will watch you walk down the aisle, Martin,” Jon leaned up and kissed Martin’s nose gently, reveling in the giggle that left his fiancee’s mouth.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” Martin said, looking at Jon with such a look of adoration that Jon felt his heart might burst. </p><p>Maybe it already had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my story! If you would like, you can follow me on Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune">link!</a></p><p>I also post all my (sfw) fics on there, as well as shitpost about tma and other various things I'm interested about (tho mainly tma).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>